Currently, there are increasingly various wearable devices, and wearable devices such as head mounted displays, GOOGLE GLASS, smart watches, heart rate monitors, and smart shoes gradually enter people's life. A wearable device may be connected to a mobile phone in a short distance, and may further receive information sent by the mobile phone. When receiving new information, the mobile phone may push prompt information of having received the information to the wearable device connected to the mobile phone, or may push the received information to the wearable device.
In the prior art, in a case in which only one wearable device is connected to a mobile phone, if the mobile phone receives new service information (such as a new short message service (SMS) message or a new incoming call), the mobile phone may send prompt information of having received the new service information to the wearable device, and prompt, in a manner such as vibration, a ringtone, or flashes of the wearable device, a user to view the received service information. However, if multiple wearable devices such as glasses, a watch, and shoes are connected to a mobile phone, when the mobile phone receives new service information, to which device should prompt information of having received the service information be sent, or which device is in a working status more suitable for receiving the prompt information? In the prior art, a problem of selecting an information pushed-to terminal cannot be resolved, information push efficiency and utilization of a device resource cannot be ensured, and a user experience effect of information push cannot be ensured.